The Beast Within
by talking cockerel
Summary: As an animal must have food, so vampires must have blood. Kaname knows it, and does not intend to make it easy for Zero to get what he needs. Kaname/Zero - warning mild BDSM -


A/N : I wrote this as a one-shot, but I feel like continuing…seems like all of my stories are long with little plot!

"Will there be anything else, my lord?"

"No, Aido. Thank you."

Aido deposited his load on the ground in an ungainly heap, then left with a bow.

Lounging comfortably on the sofa, Kaname shut the book he was reading and sat upright, surveying the – thing – that Aido had brought in.

Zero Kiryuu lay on the ground, eyes red and dilated, jaws clenched and brows furrowed in hatred and fury; sweat beaded on his forehead, yet he was shivering, lips a pale blue; from his wrists to elbows, and ankles to knees, he was encased in ice.

"Good evening, Kiryuu," said Kaname pleasantly. The ice around Zero vanished into vapour with a hiss. Unable to suppress a moan, Zero rubbed his forearms and shins vigorously to get some sensation in his numbed limbs.

"What do you want with me, Kuran? Your little lackey was too rude to explain," the human turned vampire hissed angrily.

"I want to inform you of your new identity as a member of the Night Class," Kaname answered, looking amused.

"Thank you for your concern, but Headmaster Cross has already informed me," Zero retorted.

"In that case, you will acknowledge me as your dorm leader, and treat me with due respect," said Kaname. "You are amongst us now ... I allow you to keep the Bloody Rose… but you will conduct yourself with care."

"I'll take no orders from any of you, pureblood, noble or common!" Zero snarled.

"Is that so?"

Kaname stood up and backhanded him.

Zero landed hard on his side, pain shooting through his right elbow.

"How long has it been since you had blood, Zero?" the question was asked in the taunting tone of one who well knew the answer. The proximity of the pureblood, the memory of that night he had succumbed to the primitive act of feeding…it was enough to set loose the torrential bloodlust that Zero had tried so much to suppress.

"Sh – Shut up, Kaname!" he managed to snarl before doubling over, clutching his midriff. A convulsion ran through him; the desire was like fire in his limbs, burning at his consciousness. With an enormous effort, Zero forced the animalistic urges away.

"I don't want anything from you!"

"Indeed…"

Zero trained his famous glare on the vampire, but seethed at Kaname's infuriating smirk.

"Tell me, Kiryuu…do you know what a blood bond is amongst we vampires?"

There was no answer but for ragged breathing. Zero watched Kaname's grin widen and fangs lengthen through his lowered silver lashes.

"No? Then let me show you…with the blood of mine that is now in you…"

And suddenly the bloodlust resurfaced tenfold. Zero felt the desire building in his torso, the need spreading through his limbs, poisonous and yet intoxicating. Bile rose in this throat, threatening to choke the silver haired boy.

When his breathing eased, Zero found himself crouched on the carpet by the sofa, shaking and gasping and sweating like he had just sprinted a mile.

He raised himself on trembling knees, shoulders and back hunched over.

"Stop playing stupid games with me and tell me what you want," he spat.

The second attack was stronger than the first; it was agony, it was unendurable torment; and it ended with him on his hands and knees. Every memory that involved blood – his first fall, his first cut, the first time he was bitten…Yuki…Kaname…it was driving him insane, the way the human turned vampires lost their minds to their uncontrollable lust. Try as he might, he could not stand.

When the attack subsided, Zero raised his eyes and met Kaname's – he saw cruelty and amusement in those brown orbs, and behind that, a tinge of red as rich and deep as wine.

"Fuck you," he whispered hoarsely.

"Watch your mouth, Kiryuu," Kaname said coldly. He casually slammed a foot into Zero's side, earning a choked groan.

Kaname sat back down, putting his feet up and raising a long hand to his mouth.

"Look at you, Zero," he purred; his voice was like hot oil down the boy's spine, slick and wet; it made Zero shiver. Kaname ran a thumb over a long protruding fang, knowing that Zero watched his slow, deliberate movements. As if by accident, the fang pierced his thumb; blood slowly seeped out slowly, the scent of it mesmerizing Zero.

"The last of the Kiryuu clan…" the forefinger was bitten…

"Pathetic remains of your former self…" the third finger…

"No more self control than a beast…" the fourth finger…

"A disgrace to all you've been brought up to be." Sensually, Kaname bit down on his last finger. The scent of blood spread from five different cuts, driving Zero mad – he had not drunk from anyone since the last time with Kaname, three weeks ago –

He lunged at Kaname, fingers outstretched, lips pulled back and fangs bared, eyes trained on the bleeding hand with its five dark crimson streams of liquid.

An iron fist met his stomach and he fell back with a cry, landing on his knees.

"Did you not say that you want nothing from me?" Kaname dangled his hand tantalizingly in front of Zero.

Zero lowered his eyes unwillingly, knowing that need and desperation showed in them, and hating that his weakness was so apparent.

"Please…"

A low chuckle wove its way around Zero's mind like a snake around its prey. Kaname held out his hand to Zero. The human closed his mouth on the first finger slowly, licking and sucking on the already closing wound. He licked each finger in turn, savouring each little drop that was so precious, so tangy and sweet and fresh…

Kaname withdrew his hand from Zero's warm mouth.

"Stand up, Kiriyuu."

The boy obeyed, getting off his knees. He hung his head…memories of his youth overwhelmed him…his hatred for vampires…Toga Yagari, his master, sacrificing an eye for him…and now this…he, Zero Kiryuu, a beast amongst beasts.

Kaname was standing behind Zero, and put his hands under the boy's jacket, feeling his slender, taut body beneath the thin school shirt. He moved them up, over the lean muscles, almost crushing Zero.

"Do you know what the blood bond means to us vampires?" Kaname asked again, his voice soft and sibilant and haunting as a wolf's howl.

"Yes…"

Zero cried out as Kaname's claws lengthened and pierced through the shirt, raking against his chest. The unpleasant yet strangely addictive sensation raised goosebumps on his skin.

"K- Kaname…I want…I need…blood - !" Zero gasped. The proximity of the pureblood seemed to stimulate his craving; he could feel the fire dancing in his veins, pushing him to bite, pierce, even kill.

Kaname shoved Zero, hard. The human fell a few feet away and doubled over, wheezing. It took an enormous effort of will to keep his mind.

"And if I refuse, Kiryuu?"

He dragged his teeth over his wrist; blood seeped out instantly. The bloodscent filled the room; Zero clutched himself and moaned.

"If I hold you to your earlier words?"

"You said…Yuki…you said…"

"If Yuki were to give you her blood now, you would drain her till the point of death," Kaname said coolly. Zero shook his head in denial, but he new the truth, and Kaname knew that he knew.

"Come here, Zero…"

Zero got up.

"No…" Kaname's voice was hard. "On all fours like the dog that you are…"

Zero groaned again. Gritting his teeth, he crawled forward. The blood, like an elixir of life, dripped onto the ground and pooled for awhile before soaking into the carpet. Zero made to lick it, but Kaname kicked his head away.

"Do nothing unless I tell you to, Kiryuu. Or leave this room."

Zero stayed put. Kaname pointedly ignored him for awhile, undoing his tie, unbuttoning his colour, ran his fingers through his hair; Zero whined with impatience.

"Did I ask you to make a sound?"

Long pale fingers clawed at the white hair in frustration. The red miasma before Zero's eyes intensified in colour.

"The Bloody Rose was made for beings like you, I imagine?"

The blood continued to be spilt onto the floor. Zero eyed it like a starved cat does a mouse. He keened softly; and was rewarded with another kick.

"What did I say about the noise?"

After what seemed like an eternity, Kaname finally held out the back of his bleeding hand to Zero. The cut was on the other side of the wrist. Zero would have had to twist it around to get to the blood.

"Pleasure me, Zero," the vampire said warningly.

Zero obeyed; he could not have done otherwise, not with the Kaname's blood within him demanding that he submit to nobility. He would not drink unless he received permission. He kissed Kaname's hand reverently, ran his lips over each finger, over the knuckles that had sent him to his knees earlier on.

When Kaname turned his wrist and allowed Zero to drink, the human savoured each drop, shaking from the effort with which he restrained himself from biting the whole hand off. It was like warmth in blinding cold, food in starvation, air in drowning…

The blood flow tapered off as Kaname allowed himself to heal. Zero fell back, not a speck of blood on his lips; his fangs had retreated, his eyes were their normal colour. Some life had returned to his previous deathly palour.

"There…all fed and happy now, are you?" Kaname's lips curved. "Next time, Zero…"

He fisted Zero's hair, pulling his head back to expose the long white throat. One claw traced the black tattoo, slid down his shoulder.

"Next time you will be on your best behaviour, will you not?"

Zero didn't speak. His adam's apple moved slightly.

"Go."

He released the boy; Zero got gingerly to his feet and made his way to the door.

"Say hello to Yuki for me," Kaname called pleasantly. Zero's hand rested on the door awhile; then he turned the knob, stepped out, and closed it.

Kaname ran his hands through his hair and chuckled.

END

* * *

How did you guys like it? Should I write a second chapter? Please review and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism are always welcome.


End file.
